


Psychic Mind

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Pokemon type house, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Random & Short, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Psychic trainers are blessed with several abilities when they have all Psychic types. Psychic links, levitation, mind reading and in some cases, teleportation. Now they have a house together with every other League member from around the world as their neighbours, they have less time to focus their abilities.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Psychic Mind

"Who's taken my power bands?!" A voice called from upstairs. Sabrina stormed down, mad. She had gotten the power bands three days ago to strengthen her psychic powers. Most of the others were just relaxing. "Fess up. Now."

"Here's a clue. Sinnoh." Olympia bluntly and vaguely answered.

"LUCIAN!!!" Sabrina darted back upstairs. Everyone could hear them arguing.

"OW! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!!!"

"YOU BASTARD, GIVE THEM BACK!!!"

"STOP IT! SERIOUSLY! I'M SORRY!" The argument went on for a few seconds before they heard an agonising scream of pain. Sabrina dragged Lucian downstairs with her power bands now on. Lucian was in tears. Will was the first to notice his state and got livid.

"What did you do?!?!"

"It's temporary!" Sabrina answered bluntly, letting go of the distressed Elite.

"Are you ok???"

"I can't see anything! It hurts!"

"Here, let me look." Safiya got up and lifted Lucian's head up. She removed his glasses. The white part of his eyes was glowing a light pink. "Psychic blindness. It'll wear off in an hour."

"We'll give him a helping hand just in case." Tate volunteered with Liza nodding.

"I'll go and have a chat with Sabrina." Caitlin calmly went upstairs.

Afterbthe hour passed, Lucian regained his vision and Sabrina had calmed down. Someone knocked on the door.

"I got it!" Will ran to the door and opened it. Lance was there.

"Hey. Raihan's clogged the Dragon house's bathroom and the Champion's Villa's bathroom is under repair."

"So you came to use ours? Go ahead." Will stepped out of the way as Lance went upstairs.

"I'm guessing we'll be expecting the others from the Dragon household later, then." Olympia let out a chuckle.

"Let's hope Raihan doesn't clog ours as well." Safiya added. Lance ran back downstairs.

"Thanks. Sorry to bother you guys."

"Don't worry about it! If you have to go, you have to go and keeping stuff out is easier than keeping stuff in." Will explained. Lance walked out and shut the door.

A few more hours passed. Caitlin had finally mastered the art of teleportation and was popping around like crazy. Of course, teleportation had consequences. She had very painful migraines.

"This is why I try to limit my teleportation. I only ever do it twice a day if I really have to." Safiya sighed. Caitlin just groaned in response. "Hey Lucian, are you feeling better after what happened earlier?"

"Yeah. My eyes still hurt a little. Maybe some good rest tonight will help." He answered.

The Psychic house normally settles down the earliest at about 9:30PM. They were very organised. It was 9:20 and the boys were in the bathroom in their pyjamas, brushing their teeth. The girls had just done whatever they had to do, so they could take their time.

"Have you ever wanted a sibling?" Tate asked. Both Will and Lucian looked over to him, not very surprised at the question.

"Not really." Lucian answered as he put his toothbrush into the brush pot. He spat out the toothpaste and walked out.

"Hey Will, what about you?"

"A sibling would be nice. You all feel like siblings to me at this point." Will answered. He put his toothbrush in the brush pot and spat out the toothpaste. "If I did have a biological sibling, I doubt I would have a stronger bond than you and Liza." He walked out, patting the young Gym Leader on the shoulder. Tate put his toothbrush into the brush pot and spat out the toothpaste before heading to bed.

Another crazy day in the Psychic house.


End file.
